


Life in 2006

by AisforInterval



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisforInterval/pseuds/AisforInterval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 2.08, Sam has been awake from his coma for many months, and is trying to adjust to life again. When one day, somebody unexpected turns up in the cells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guess Who

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Dana and rebelxxwaltz for helping with motivation and betaing the script and panels! You guys are great, I dunno if I could do it without you~<333

 


	2. "Who wants to start?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok you two, start talkin'.

 


	3. "What was that about the shotgun?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me get back to you on that.

 


	4. "So how did you get here?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " 


	5. "You gonna get me outta here or what?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two need some breathing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEEP BEEP, BIGGER PANELS COMIN' THRU

 


End file.
